i love you
by rui-xie
Summary: Bella and Alice hang out after school, as the rest of the Cullen family 'hikes'. When Bella goes home, edward soon shows up...and things get steamy!lemon! please go easy on me! EDWARD AND BELLA!RxR


Hey Guys!! I'm back! this is my 3rd story on fanfiction! i'm in love w/ Edward and Bella! so i wrote a story about them! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Charlie or the Cullens...just the plot and Carrie(the waitress)

Please! no flames!!Take it easy on me!ENJOY!!

**i love you**

* * *

"Bella!" A familiar feminine voice rang into Bella Swans ear.

School had just let out for the day, and Bella was headed toward the schools parking lot. She turned, to see Alice Cullen and her 'brother' Edward Cullen.

Alice, a senior, was just as radiant as ever. Her short pixie cut was curled out and looked rock star material. Her eyes a bright and happy amber color and the dark purplish lines under her eyes were barely noticeable. She was just an inch or so taller than Bella and had a slim figure. She wore a black t-shirt, that hugged her chest and flat stomach. A blue jean mini with gold colored leggings and black stilettos. She had on gold necklaces and a few gold bracelets, as well as gold hoop earrings. She wore no make-up.

Edward, a senior as well, had short choppy but neat and tamed dark hair. His eyes were dark, nearly black and the rings under his eyes were a deep purple. He was nearly a half head taller than the two girls and slim but muscular. He wore a tight gray tank top and a black button up over it. As well as a pair of baggy blue jeans and white adidas.

The Cullen family was no ordinary family. Far from it. They were not only the palest people around, with their hearts not making a beat, but they were vampires! Real, live (kind of) vampires!

They're family consisted of Carlisle and Esme, the parents, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are married, have been several times. While Jasper and Alice are together. Edward is going out with Bella, a human. They had been going out since early in their junior year. They are both madly in love with each other and they both knew.

Bella is beautiful, but mostly ordinary. She was also a senior and had long, elbow length wavy red-brown hair, that was mostly straight but had a few spiral curls in it. She was slim and had curves in all the right places. She was pale, but had a little fragment of a tan and had deep brown eyes. She wore a blue spaghetti with a white, pretty much see through, t-shirt over that. The shirt had hearts of various colors all over it. Also, a pair of tight black strait jeans and black shoes with hearts of various colors all over them. She had on a few different colored bracelets and necklaces to complement. She had on silvery eye shadow, light eyeliner and mascara, as well as clear lip-gloss.

"Hey guys!" Bella hollered back to them, jogging in their direction.

Edward was leaning against his silver Volvo and Alice bounced happily at his side. When Bella reached them, Alice leaned over and pecked her cheek. Just like she would do any other day.

"Hi Bell! How was class?" Alice asked excitedly.

Bella laughed at her enthusiasm. "It was boring as usual, Ali."

Edward casually pulled Bella into a hug and buried his face in her hair, taking deep inhales of her intoxicating scent. He sighed, a few moments later and slowly let go of her.

"Hello Bella." He murmured, helping her into the back seat.

"Hey Edward." She smiled brightly, her heart pounding.

Edward drove while Alice sat in the passenger side and sang along with the radio.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Bella asked.

"Well, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and I are going on a 'hike'." Edward said.

A hike for the Cullen family was actually were they would hike in the woods and search for animals to hunt and kill, so they could drink their blood.

Bella glared at him. "What?!" She whined.

She then noticed the darkness of his eyes and the deep purple lines underneath them.

"Edward-" Bella growled, "-when was the last time you fed?"

"That would be almost three weeks!" Alice chimed.

Edward growled at Alice, giving her a death glare, while Bella glared at Edward.

"WHAT?! Edward why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have understood! It's Wednesday for crying out loud! Skip the rest of the week! You deserve it." Bella insisted, in worry.

Edward chuckled, "No. We only need a few hours. It won't take long. I promise. But thank you for worrying Bella."

He pulled up into Bella's driveway, and they saw Charlie's cruiser and her truck. Alice got out and helped Bella out, then closed the door.

"Alice? What are you doing? Aren't you going with Edward?" Bella asked, dumbfounded.

Alice laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm going to stay and baby sit my dear little sister, Bella." She explained. "Plus, you're in dyer need of more clothes." She added, grinning evilly.

Bella whimpered and trudged to Edward's window. She leaned in and whispered to him, "Catch me a mountain lion. A BIG and juicy one."

Edward grinned and leaned forward as well. "I will. I won't be long. Leave your window open." He breathed into her ear.

Bella shivered and nodded.

"Oh…and be safe." He added, then cupped her cheeks gently, into his freezing cold hands and crushed her lips to his.

Bella felt her heart go into overdrive and her stomach fluttered violently. Her whole body tingled, as she leaned into the window further. Her feet dangled a few inches above the ground and she wrapped her arms around Edwards' neck. Her chest was now pressed against his and she kissed him back.

A few moments later Edward pulled back and smiled, her favorite crooked smile. Bella was left panting for air, and dazed.

Edward gently untangled her arms from around him and Bella, after catching her breathe, leaned forward and kissed his jaw, whispering, "I love you."

She landed back on her feet and Edward said, "I love you too, Bella."

Bella waved as Edward pulled out of the driveway and zoomed out of view within seconds.

Bella turned and walked to where Alice stood, at the front door. Bella unlocked the door and the two girls walked in. They passed the kitchen and saw Charlie, sitting at the table, eating 'Pizza Hut' pizza and reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad." Bella smiled.

"Hiya Bells!" Charlie smiled back. As he looked up, his smile widened into an all out grin, seeing Alice.

"Why, if it isn't Alice!" He chuckled.

Alice laughed lightly and said, "Hello Charlie!" Then hugged him, like she did every time she saw him.

Alice sat in Edwards usual seat and turned toward Charlie. Bella walked to the refrigerator and got out a coke, then popped it open and took a long swig of it.

"Charlie? Do you mind if I steal Bella for a few hours? I'll have her back by 11 sharp. I promise." Alice explained, her voice even, no pleading at all.

"Well…I guess. But, have her back on time. I trust you Alice." Charlie said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Charlie." Alice smiled widely.

"You're welcome." Charlie replied, going back to his newspaper.

Alice stood and skipped up toward Bella's room, with Bella following shortly behind. They entered and Alice rummaged through Bellas closet.

"Hmmm…all of your homework's done right?" She asked, giving a quick glance at Bella, before walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Yep! I didn't have much at all today, so I got it done during study hall." Bella nodded, sitting backwards on her computer chair and twirling a piece of hair around her fingers.

Alice sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"What's on your mind, Alice?" Bella looked quizzically ay her.

Alice cracked an eye open to see Bellas worried look. She then, leaned straight up and smiled, her eyes open fully.

"Nothing much. Just thinking, is all. Now, let's go shopping!" Alice explained, jumping up and dragging a groaning Bella down the stairs and out the door, to a bright yellow sports car.

Bella quirked a brow and looked around thoughtfully.

"Where'd your car come from?" She asked, as Alice skipped over and rubbed the hood lovingly.

"Jasper brought it, then took off with the family. Thank you Jasper!" Alice squealed, hopping into the drivers seat.

Bella sighed thinking, 'She'll never change…' Then giggled, as Alice honked the horn and ran over to the passenger side and got in.

It would only take only 20ish minutes to get there, for Alice went at a speed of nearly 190 mph.

Bella was used to the fast speed and drifting through the steets, weaving in and out of traffic. She leaned her head against the closed window and closed her eyes.

"Bella? We're here! C'mon sis!" Alice said, shaking Bella gently.

Bella shot up and looked around at all the strip malls and resteraunts. She slowly got out and faked a groan.

"Man! I can't beleive I let you drag me here!" She moaned out, then turned and winked at Alice, who grinned.

"Yeah? Well...then, let the torture begin!" Alice chimed, hooking her right arm with Bellas left.

They giggled and walked around, looking through many windows and somtimes walking into a store to check out a cute outfit.

After a few hours, it now being 7:30ish, Alice steared them toward Arnie's. They walked in and sat at a table near the front, by a window. They each had about 3 bags, with item(s) they had bought at several diffrent stores. All were payed by Alice, of course.

"Hello ladies. How are you this evening? I'm Carrie, I'll be your waitress. Can i start you off with any appitizers or drinks?" Carrie smiled.

Alice nodded and started, "Good, thank you. We'll each have a diet coke and some garlic bread, please."

Carrie smiled and nodded then walked away.

"Ewww...I didn't know Alice could have garlic." Bella gasped, in mock horror, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Ha-flippity-do-da! You're quite the comedian Bell." Alice rolled her eyes.

The two burst into soft giggles, that lasted for a minute.

"God! I don't know what i'd do without you Ali!" Bella smiled, as her giggles subsided.

Alice's face hardened for a second, then gentled. Bella caught it, but knew best than to ask.

"I know how you feel. If it weren't for you...Well, I don't know what we (the Cullens) would do. It's all thanks to you Bell." Alice smiled genuinly.

Bella didn't have a chance to say anything, for Carrie came with their drinks and a basket of garlic bread.

"Here you are girls. Are you ready to order?" She asked, taking out her pad and pen.

"I'll have the Arnie's Salad, with nothing but tomatos, crutons, and cheese. Ranch please." Bella said, a small smile on her face.

Carrie nodded and turned to Alice, who shook her head.

"Okay. I'll be back with your food in a bit. If you need anything, just hollor at me." Carrie smiled, then turned and walked away.

"She's nice." Alice commented.

"And tasty?" Bella smirked, joking.

Alice glared at Bella, then smiled.

"She smells not nearly as good as you Bell." Alice grinned.

Bella blushed. "Would you guys quit saying that?! It's embaressing! I don't smell that good...I think." She hissed.

Alice laughed, and Bella chugged her coke thirstilly. She then took Alices and sipped it lightly.

Alice handed her a piece of garlic bread, which Bella took and ate slowly.

Carrie came a few minutes later and gave Bella her salad and left.

Bella ate silently. After finishing they payed and left.

"Let's go see a movie!" Alice squeeled.

"How 'bout P.S. I Love You?" Bella suggested,

Alice nodded enthusiastically and they walked two blocks, to the theater.

* * *

10:17 pm

"WOW!! That was SOOO good! We have to buy that when it comes out on DVD!" Bella sighed, stars in her eyes.

Alice nodded, "Yep! We have about 20 minutes, until we have to leave." She said.

"Okay! Let's go to the CD store, I wanna see something." Bella said, grabbing Alices hand and dragged her across the street.

They walked in and Bella ran toward the back, while Alice stayed near the front and roamed the isles.

Bella hummed, her lips pursed as she looked through the 'B's.

"C'mon! Beu Sisters...Beu-" She whispered to herself.

"AHA!" She cried, picking up a CD.

She was awarded with several stares and giggled impishly.

"Sorry." She murmured, then looked back down at the CD,

'The Beu Sisters', it read on the bottom.

'DECISION', was the name of the CD.

Bella grinned and ran up to the counter and bought it.

"Are you done Bell?" Alice asked, walking up to her.

Bella nodded and they walked out and back to the car. They got it, and after Alice made sure the seat belts were fastened, she took off. As she drove, she took a peek at Bella, who seemed to be nodding off again.

"Hey Bell? What'd you get?" Alice asked, curiously.

"The Beu Sisters." Bella said, looking over at Alice.

Alice's eyes had a far away look, which caused Bella to jump and stare at her. When Alice came back to, she giggled and looked at the road.

"What?! What did you see?" Bella demanded, having a feeling it had to do with her and/or Edward

"Oh nothing." Alice sang too innocently.

"You're not gonna tell me...are you?" Bella already knew the answer.

"N-O." Alice replied, grinning almost evilly.

Bella huffed, croosing her arms, then leaned against the window again.

"Meanie!" She grumbled under her breathe.

"I heard that, Bell!" Alice sang.

Bella stuck her tongue out. This caused Alice to laugh heartily, as they pulled up to her street.

* * *

Alice pulled into the driveway at 10:57. Bella climbed out, taking four bags with her. She began walking toward her door, then turned and smiled.

"Thanx Ali! I had fun! Night Sis!" She hollored, blowing a kiss.

Alice mimicked her and shouted, "Have fun with Edward!-" She started, her tone hinting at something Bella couldn't figure out. "- Oh! And, your doing a horrible job at buttering me up, to tell you what my 'thoughts' are! Night Sis!"

Bella sneered and stomped, like a four year old. Alice laughed, bowing a kiss back and backed out, then drove off.

Bella walked toward her front door and banged on it, seething.

"I'm comin!" She heard Charlie yell.

The door cracked open and Bella threw it open and pushed past Charlie and ran up the stairs. Charlie stood at the door, his eyes wide.

"Ummm...Bella?" He quirked a brow, the shut the door and shook his head, murmuring something about 'teenage girls' and 'overdramatic'.

* * *

Bella had waited in her room until 12:13, then showered and changed into a white spaggetti. Her black bra straps were peaking out and her tank top was just slightly see-threw. Her black booty shorts read 'stop staring' across the butt. She left her hair down and towel dried it.

She took out her new CD and popped it into her CD player, placed the head phones on her head and laid on her bed. She listened to 'Once upon a broken heart'. It was her favorite and for reasons unknown, it reminded her of Edward.

Though, as she listened to the song more and more, she figured out why.

All her life, she had felt something missing. She had always figured it was her parents divorce making her feel this way. But, as she thought about it hard, she knew it was her Destiny to be with Edward forever. Her heart broke when he left and she nearly died when he tried to commit suicide, him thinking she was dead. Now that she had Edward in her life, her empty spot was filled and her heart was overwhelmed with pride and love.

'Speaking of Edward...where is he? He promised he'd be back by 12.' Bella thought, looking over, to see it was 1:47am.

She continued to replay 'Once Upon A Broken Heart', over and over. She grew more and more worried, as time passed.

"Edward..." She whispered, blinking back tears.

As if answering her call, a gust of wind blew through her window and she blinked, as Edward flipped through her window and landed with a soft 'tap' of his feet.

They remained quiet, listening for Charlie, who was asleep and didn't stir.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his wind blown hair. He wore the same outfit as when Bella saw him last, at school.

He walked over to Bella, while silently kicking off his shoes. He picked her up, sat with his back to the wall and legs hanging over the side of the bed. Bella now sat stradeling his hips, her head rested on his chest and her knees bent, while her feet were pressed against the wall, on either side of Edward.

Bella looked up at him and glared.

"Where the hell have you been?" She hissed low.

"I'm really sorry Bella. We nearly ran into a family, who were out camping. We had to go a ways further, or risk hurting them." Edward sighed, his eyes looking deeply into hers with sorrow.

Bellas expression faultered and she sighed deeply.

"It's alright Edward. Just...don't EVER worry me like that again. If you do..." She trailed off, an evil glint in her eyes.

Edward chuckled, "Worse than the wrath of raging grizzlies?" He joked.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw.

Her voice was sexy and low as she said, "Much worse."

Edward snorted softly and Bella pouted, slapping his shoulder lightly, offended.

"Way to kill the mood, Edward." She huffed, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck.

Bella felt him sigh with content and she layed her cheek atop his head and wrapped her arms around his torso. They stayed like that awhile, just hugging.

"Bella?" Edward murmured against her throat, his lips brushed her skin softly with every syallable. His breath tickled her neck lightly.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, not being able to speak properly.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

Bella froze, her heart skipping a beat. Edward felt it and sat up, staring at her in the eyes with worry.

"Are you alright? what is it?" He pleaded.

Bella melted against him, tears brimed her eyes.

'He always knows when something's wrong...Oh gods! I love him!' She thought.

"Bella?" He whispered, as she looked up at him with a watery smile.

She suddenly looked up at him with guilt.

"Ummm...Edward?" She asked nervously, fidgeting.

Edward nearly pulled out his hair.

"What is it Bella?"

"Ummm...please don't be mad...but..."

"But what, Bella?"

"But...i'm i..."

"Go on Bella..." He was nearly sweating now.

"I'MINLOVEWITHJACOBBLACK!" She rushed.

"H-huh?"

"Sigh! I'm in love with someone else..." She mumbled.

Edward stiffened, his blood turned cold. He nearly puked and cried.

"W-who, Bella?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

"W-wh-what?"

His eyes were as wide as socers. His mouth was gaping.

Bella watched him for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"Oh my gods! I was kidding Edward! I only love YOU! THAT was pay back!" Bella laughed.

Edward continued to sit there gaping like a fish, until finally the information sunk in.

His face hardened and he glared viciously, like how he does when an attacker goes after Bella. It scared her and she knew that she had gone too far and Edward would probably yell at her and leave. Or push her away and leave, or hit her!

'Shit...' She thought, bracing herself.

But, he did none of these. instead...

"Touche..." He pouted.

Bella peeled over in laughter, laughing so hard, she had to grip her sides and lean onto Edwards chest.

They both stiffened when they heard two loud bangs on the wall.

"BELLA! BE QUIET PLEASE!" Charlie groaned tiredly.

Edward snickered and Bella glared at him, bonking him on the head.

He snorted and gave her a crooked grin, making her melt against him.

"Edward...do you really love me? I mean 100 percent?" Bella whimpered.

Edward hugged her so tight, she nearly winced.

"I love you so much, Bella. When something bad happens to you, I feel as if someone is ripping apart my insides. I love you more than humanly possible Bella. I love you, Ja t'aime, Te amo, Kimi o ai shiteru, Wo ai ni, Tangsinul sarang ha yo, S' agapo, Te dua, Mahal kita, Te iu besc, Ich liebe dich..." He trailed off.

Bella giggled through her tears.

"What does all that mean?"

"It means I love you."

"Oh, Edward...all that to you too!" She cried, crushing her lips to his.

Edward smiled into the kiss and would have cried if he could, but being a vampire and all...

So, he kissed her back with force.

He nipped her lower lip gently, asking for entrance, which she immedietly granted.

Her lips parted slightly and his tongue slid in, playfully lapping at her own tongue.

She shivered and pulled back for air.

She slowly layed back, her head against her pillow, Edward warily following suit, holding himself above her.

He leaned forward and licked her lips, trailing down to her jaw and neck.

The pulsing in her veins was wild, her blood pumping fast.

Edward groaned and rammed his pelvis against hers.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back, pressing into him.

As he continued to nip at her neck, Bella reached down and pulled off his shirts.

She threw them off to the side and began working on his button and zipper. She pulled his pants to his lower hips and he shook them off, dropping them to the floor.

Edward gave her lips soft suckles, over and over, as his hands moved down and pulled off her tank top and unsnapped her bra.

His head dove to her soft round breasts and toyed with them, as Bella moaned.

He pulled off her shorts and underwear together tossing them on the ground.

He pulled out of his boxers and shoved two fingers deep inside her womanhood.

His lips crashed over hers to muffle her scream.

He thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth as his fingers pumped faster.

She wrapped her legs around him and moaned into the kiss.

"Edwa-uuuhhhh!" She groaned, tossing her head back.

He pulled his fingers out as her body was almost at its release.

She pouted in protest and he grinned.

"Bella...are you sure?" His eyes asked her one question, while his fangs asked her another.

She nodded slowly, turning her head to the side and holding him tight. Her neck now exposed for his hungry mouth.

He thrust deep inside her and sank his fangs into her throat at the same time.

She would have screamed if not for the fact that she couldn't even utter a sound.

She was in a dase. It hurt but felt good. Blood rushed out of her neck as Edward licked it and thrust his hips into hers.

Her eyes rolled back, as her body rocked back and forth.

'OH GODS!' She thought, nearly fainting. Out of blood loss or pleasure...she didn't know. Maybe both.

Her body wrenched as something inside her coiled tightly.

"Edward...ugh...UUUNNNHHHH!...OHHH...Faster Edward! Harder!...UHHH!" She breathed out, trying to match his pace, as he thrust at an inhuman speed.

He kissed her deeply, the taste of blood -strangly- didn't make her feel sick.

They climaxed together and Edward collapsed on top of her, not bothering to pull out of her.

Bella nearly had the breath knocked out of her, as he plopped down on her.

They lay panting lightly.

"Bella? Do you hate me? I turned you into one of us...You will be in so much pain soon...Oh gods! Please don't hate me!" He pleaded, kissing her over and over.

"I don't -kiss- hate -kiss- you -kiss- Edward. -kiss- I still love -kiss- you!" She cried gently.

He kissed her one last time and then rolled over and held her to his chest, while pulling the blankets over them.

"Sleep now, love. For this will be the last night you can. I love you and I won't leave you." Edward whispered to her.

Though she didn't want to sleep, her body was tired. She nodded, pecked his jaw and then her eyed drooped shut.

"I love you too Edward." She sighed, falling asleep.

* * *

THE END!!

wooo!

that took a while!

Edward and Bella are probably my fav 'vampire' couple! So, here's to all you ExB fans!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Rui-xie


End file.
